Cross's kid
by Otaku97
Summary: Cross gets a kid. Whats next? Armageddon? read to find out what happens Might contain OOC for Cross Marian. Spoilers in the reviews. Read the story first. Rewriting in process.
1. Chapter 1

Rewritten version of Cross's Kid first chapter

Normal

'Thoughts'

"speech"

* * *

><p>Imagine this.<p>

A quaint little town some where in the country-sides of Europe.

Not too big and not too small, just the right size for a town which trived off Nature's bounty.

The people were going about their daily lives just like any other day.

The town square was filled with life as the youths played their games with the occasional cat call from the old perverts ever present.

Take the scene of this little town and throw in Akuma popping out of their human shells all of a sudden.

Bullet after bullet were fired from the grotesque sphere-shaped bodies of the Level-Ones.

The "bangs" of the shots that resounded into the surrounding mountains.

The fire spewed out the destroyed houses.

The crumbling of said houses.

The screams from the horror-filled adults.

The cries from the ignorant children and infants.

The dust from the remains of those shot and the clothes that they left behind.

All this while the Millenium Earl laughed his unique laugh.

Using his umbrella as a parachute, he saw the scene of destruction caused by his tools, defying the laws of physics at the same time.

"Damm it! I was too late!" came the irritated voice of a new comer to this scene of mayhem.

Gazing from his spot in the sky, the Millenium Earl saw one of the things that he hated the most.

Who or what you may ask.

Who or what could incur such wrath from the Millenium Earl himself?

Who but Cross Marian, that's who.

"Indeed Cross Marian, you are too late." said the Millenium Earl.

Turning to the source of the voice, Cross saw the Earl in all of his fat glory.

"Well well. The Fatty has decided to appear himself." retorted Cross as he brought out Judgement and started shooting.

All the Innocence-charged bullets headed towards their target and just when you think that they were going to hit, they were destroyed mid-flight, courtesy of a ball of Dark Matter of the Earl's.

"I will ignore that statement and that attack for now, Cross Marian. Sorrow has already been planted into the hearts of the people of this town. It is but a matter of time before I am called to harvest the fruits grown from that sorrow. As such I bid you adieu and a close to this particular scene of the play."

With that said, a heart-shaped door appeared beneath the Earl which he floated into.

"Che, damm that Fatty and his theatrics to oblivion. Always making me clean up the mess that he made." said Cross as he scowled at the mayhem caused by the Akuma.

*Please wait for a moment while Cross destroys Akuma in a totally R21 horror-show manner*

The survivors would later then tell the story of the God-sent Destroyer of red, black and gold to their decendents, saying that all the naughty children will be shot in the head but that is another story to be told.

"None of the Innocence pieces are reacting and the town is in ruins. Time to move on." casually muttered Cross as he started to proceed to his next destination.

"Mister...Wa-wait! *cough*"

'Let's just get this over' thought Cross as he turned his head towards the source of the voice.

A man with a wooden stabbed through his body was what he found.

"Ple-please! Take this chi-child with you! I found him on the streets but I know I can't take care of him now! Plea-"

Sadly his struggle for life came short.

Death had already caught up to the man and he had breathed his last breath.

The arms of the man went slack and the bundle he held was left to the mercy of gravity. The child that it held hit the ground.

At least that was what would have happened if Cross had not been there to catch him.

"...Now what..."

* * *

><p>On a train<p>

"Are you kidding me? Now what? Seriously?" muttered Cross to no one in particular as he stared at the baby in his hands.

The bundle had turned out to be only a tower with the name: Allen Walker sewed on it wrapping the baby.

'Walker... Don't tell this kid is related to that guy...

Cross was still starring at the baby as he thought about what to do with the baby. Sure he could destroy Akuma without blinking and escape paying bills without people noticing, but he had no experience what so ever when it came to dealing with children, especially babies.

He personally thought that babies were God's way of saying "Screw you! Mortals!" and did whatever he could to avoid them.

What would other people think if they saw him with a child. People might think he was married or something and if the Black Order ever found out about this, they would make his life miserable to no end.

The Vatican would probably relieve him of all his privileges as an exorcist general and that means no free train rides and meals or boarding.

'What came over me? Why did I bring this little shrimp with me? Is this what they call instincts?' Cross thought as he laid the boy on the bed.

'If so, should I follow them and take care of this child? I have always followed my instincts when I'm with women, but can the same thing be done when it is a baby instead?' continued Cross's thoughts as he paced the small room.

All of these internal turmoil happened while the baby was still sound asleep even with the happenings from the town before.

"Arrgh! This is frustrating! Let me get a better look at you before I decide what to do with you!" Grumbled Cross as he unwrapped the baby from the tower.

That was when Cross saw that the baby was a boy and got a look of what the arm of the boy was like.

The entire arm was red and in the back was a glowing green cross.

'Innocence...'

"Well, what do you know? The boy is an accommodator. Dammed if do, dammed if I don't. The lesser of two hells I guess. Surprise, surprise. Looks like I will be able to take care of this brat after all."

With racket that Cross , the boy woke up. Cross was afraid that the boy was going to cry but surprisingly he did not, instead, the boy crawled over to the edge of the bed and would have fell over but was thankfully saved yet once again by Cross's amazing speed.

The boy which would be known as Allen smiled and started to speak.

"Pa...pa." He said while looking at the face of the man who will be his father.


	2. Chapter 2

Second rewritten chapter of Cross's kid

A little short due to my stupid lack of inspiration

Or was it perhaps due to me writing my new new fic

please do check out my new fic

it's called "Magi Boss"

A Reborn crossover with Negima

sorry for the shameless advertisement

on with the show

* * *

><p>In we fall<p>

Into the rabbit hole without end

Into the world of light, darkness and everything in between

I welcome you, my dear Alice

I hope you have a nice stay

* * *

><p>Cross was not having a field day and it was evident on his face.<p>

The boy was nothing but trouble

"Definitely God's way of saying, "Screw you Mortals!"" He had said.

Everywhere he went, Cross was tossed to the side-lines as Allen was showered with attention.

Everyone was cooing at him, saying "How cute~!" and the like which was usually rewarded with a cuteness overload brought on by Allen, himself.

This was not what Cross had expected when he took in the boy.

He had expected the ladies to fall even more for him, not ignore him.

Cross needed to make his way to China as soon as possible but was slowed down by the brat's constant needs and people volunteering to take care of those needs in exchange for say, to be joined with Cross in holy matrimony.

All of these extravagant offers of marriage were all either replied with an I.O.U and Cross with Allen nowhere to be seen or not replied to at all.

Cross was not one to be bound by something like marriage.

Oh no, no indeed. Cross liked his freedom the way it is, **intact and his.**

The day Cross got married would most likely the day Hell decides to freeze over and the day that Heaven got razed to the ground.

Anyways, Cross was in need to get to China for reasons untold and he did not like his time wasted on the brat. It was to the point where Cross was contemplating whether to abandon the little brat but thankfully stopped by the promise of being struck by Karma from his conscience.

General Cross Marian was not one to waste time. He did things quick and efficiently all the time but that was just so he could waste time without care later on.

Every time he had to stop his tracks for Allen was time lost and during a war, time was a priceless commodity. Every single second wasted was a second earned by the opponent and when between life and death, a second was all it took to conclude the judgement on a person's fate.

Cross had decided against sending young Allen to the nearest Black Order Branch for yet more reasons untold and he was regretting it but still taking it as it is.

Surprisingly, despite Cross's ever sour mood, Allen always seemed to be on cloud nine. His curiosity was boundless and every little thing piqued his interest. From the passing scenery from the inside of a train to the meanest looking person in a bar, Allen was a weird baby in that way and this tiny bit about Allen contributed to Cross having to pry him from whatever he had his eyes on at the moment.

Why, the latest incident was when Allen had decided to feel how playing with a tiger was like and started poking the gigantic feline on its nose. Cross swore that he had at least ten years of his incident bitten off by that tiger due to the running he did to get away from it.

(He felt that it was too ugly a situation to sully Grave of Maria with.)

Cross was still thinking about the incident with the tiger when the train stopped, signalling their arrival at the station.

"Tch… it's about time." Scowled Cross. Slinging Allen across his shoulders, Cross grabbed the rest of his items and departed from the train. From then it was only walking and the occasional hitch-hike given by travelling merchant or locals. Also, as Cross got closer towards the headquarters of the Earl more Akuma began to appear, though all of them were promptly shot on sight.

It was quite a while after their departure from the train station that Cross reached his destination. It was a city along the coastline and while Cross knew that it was the closest he could get to Japan without actually stepping into it he still decided to come. Walking through the city was easy with the night life buzzling around.

Vendors were selling their ware and food while the courtesans were trying to get people to join them but cross only continued to walk towards the largest building in the city. Knowing that routine check for safety purposes, Cross entered from the back door with the key that he was given.

He was then welcomed by Anita herself with her exclaiming how long it has been since she last saw him but upon seeing the baby her smile thinned a little bit, just a little bit.

"And this is?" she asked, silently flames raging in the background.

"…..Tch….Allen walker, an accommodator I found in Europe" Cross replied, handing the baggage known as Allen to Anita.

Cross had not travelled half way across the world just to enjoy, sure he did it to enjoy but his main priority was the gathering of information. He needed information on the happenings within Japan and a possible chance to infiltrate the Ark. With the Earl flying around it was getting harder and harder to get information regarding the ark and it whereabouts


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 here

Do also check out my new fic titled "Magi Boss"

* * *

><p>(Allen P.O.V)<p>

Ever since I was aware of my surroundings, I had been in the care of a person named Cross Marian. At first, we were at a place owned by a person named Anita. She was really pretty and very kind unlike Cross but Cross was still my father. I knew that Cross was not my real father and that he had only found me but ever since I decided to play a prank on him by calling him "father", the term of familiarity stuck.

I do believe that I was around three-years-old when we left Anita's place. Father had said something along the line of "waiting for the right time". We travelled around Europe, stopping when Father decided to pay a visit to some of the "big sisters" that he told me to call them but I knew the truth. Father and I also have a tendency to run from bills and while the whole act of it was tiring and unneeded, every single day was passed happily.

I also learned how to gamble. While at first it was to try and get my left arm working, I soon learned the fun of playing with adults and was very happy to see their shocked faces when I took all their money. On these occasions, Father would also, though rarely, praise me.

Then one day after we had escaped from paying another bill, Papa suddenly said that we were heading towards a country called India. At the time I was jumping with joy as I will be going to a new country and at the same time sad as it would mean leaving all the friends that I had made in the week. I never had a lasting friend as Father and I were always moving around and if we stopped at a place it was for 2 weeks at most.

Departing from Greece, we made our way towards India, once again occasionally stopping for a day or two here and there for Father's entertainment and to get daily necessities. After a month of travel, we finally reached India and the place that Father wanted to go to.

Imagine the shock when I stood in front of the palace of the Maharaja of the region, that is to say the ruler. Father had various lovers across the world and one of them happened to be the widowed wife of the deceased Maharaja.

It was there and this palace when I first met two of my best friends, Nelei and Mina. The two of them worked at the palace and while older than me by quite a large number of years, did not belittle me and accepted me as their equal.

Nalei did various chores around the palace and would read difficult medicine books in his free time to strive for his ambition of becoming a doctor in the future. Mina was the widow's lady-in-waiting and would tend to her every day. Mina also had an aspiration for the future. She wanted to become a dancer and worked hard for her dreams of dancing on the stages in London. Her dances were really beautiful and you could always see the effort put in.

The two of them had an unshakable optimism and believed that their future will be bright but fate then decided to rain on their parade and cut their hopes short.

When we were staying with Anita, I was taught martial arts to protect myself against humans and while we encountered a number of Akuma during our travels, I did not fight even a single one, Father always being the one to shoot them immediately when they appear.

It was around half a year since we started living in India when a group of ten Level ones attacked the town and Father threw me into the fray, telling me to fight them. I knew that martial arts would not work against the pawns of the Earl but I still could not invoke my Innocence at the time. All I could do was run around dodging the shots fired at me and in my panic, I tripped leaving myself wide open for an attack when Father destroyed the ten Level Ones.

I could see the disappointed look on his face but he did not say anything and just returned to the palace. It was the first time I had to deal with disappointing someone and it did not feel good. I tried finding Nalei to ask him how to deal with the disappointment Father had but I did not expect to discover a new aspect of life when I found him.

Death was something I saw during my travels with Father but not once did I expect it to happen to someone close to me.

Mina was dead.

She had been in town to get a new book for Nalei when the Akuma had attacked. A collapse building was the cause of her death. While I was there, Nalei kept repeating how useless he was and how he could not save Mina. I knew I could not do anything and that this was something that Nalei had to deal with on his own.

The next day I tried finding Nalei again to try and help to deal with his depression and after a whole day of search, I found him near the river.

"Nalei…. I finally fou..nd you." I said as I was still trying to catch my breath.

"Nalei? Are you okay? If it's about Mina, you can talk about it you know." I continued when he didn't reply. Then the unexpected happened. He turned around and for a moment I was relieved to see that my friend was alright, but that was before he literally burst out of his skin.

My friend was an Akuma. The Millennium Earl had turned my friend into an Akuma. He finds those with extreme sadness in their hearts and uses this sadness to trick them into bringing back their loved ones. The Millennium Earl had tricked Nalei into bringing back Mina.

It was the usual grey ball with multiple cannons and the same hideous that all Level Ones had.

I was scared, really scared. I had just seen my friend burst apart to find a monster inside just the day after the death of his sister and I could do nothing about it, how could I not be scared. The Akuma that used to be Nalei charged at me, letting loose a horrible scream.

I did not know what to do at the time, it was the first time something like that had happened so I had no experience what so ever, so I did the only thing I could do, I crossed my hands over my head and closed my eyes, knowing that it would be futile in stopping the Akuma. Then there was a green flash that made me open my eyes, the green flash was warm and comforting yet at the same time harmful like icicles pricking my skin.

The first thing I noticed when I opened my eyes was that my left arm now looked like a claw with five sharp blades that looked like they could cut anything. I also noticed that I was wearing a white cloak and a black and white mask. The third thing I noticed was that the Akuma had been pierced by some substance from the cloak when it rushed me. The monster then exploded leaving a resounding bang.

I felt tears falling down my face, it was agonising. As an Exorcist, I have to keep destroying the Akuma but no matter how much of them I destroy, the people sacrificed to create them will never come back. The whole thing was too much for me to absorb, I soon felt the welcoming darkness as I began to lose my consciousness but not before I swear I heard Mina saying "thank you Allen."

(Cross's P.O.V)

Allen had ran out early in the morning to try and find Nalei. That boy had always placed his friends first and I second. I, the great general Cross Marian, second to some brats, the people at the order will get a laugh out of this one. I had heard that Nalei was depressed due to Mina dying and that was a risk in itself, an opening for the Earl to make more Akuma.

But then there was the familiar light of Innocence in the darkening sky and that got me cautious. It could have been Allen's Innocence. That was what I thought as I rushed towards the light. It died out but I had gotten the general location of the Innocence. What had that boy gotten himself into this time? He was polite and obedient boy but at the same time a mischievous and naughty one, you guys should have seen him playing poker. He cheats but you can never catch him doing it.

When I got to Allen, he was standing and looking at the sky as if nothing had happened.

But there were Akuma remains on the ground and that means he was attacked but he activated his Innocence to destroy it.

"Allen you okay?" I asked as I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me you filthy human." He shouted out loud.

That was surprising. Allen was not one to insult anyone, even me. I was about to look through the possible reasons for this change in him but that was before I noticed the grey skin, the seven stigmata on his forehead and the golden eyes. A single word screamed at me: Noah. I had encountered one of their kind a few months before I picked up Allen.

I jumped a few steps back and took out Judgment and as I took aim, I said, "What did you do to him, Noah! And who are you!"

"You mean this body, well; let's just say I was his father before I died. And to answer your second question, I am Neah, the music and destruction of Noah. I am also referred to by my family as the fourteenth." He said with a bow. "I would very much like to kill you, but it seems that Allen, as he was named, has taken a liking to you, so I will allow you to live longer. I will leave now but before that I will leave a gift for my Allen to protect himself." He pointed a finger at his left eye and suddenly, there was a mark on the left side of his face with an upside down pentacle on his forehead as the starting point and white started to colour his previously auburn hair.

"See you soon, Cross Marian." And Allen collapsed.

"That bastard." I muttered as I went to catch Allen.

(3rd person P.O.V)

A week after that day with Neah, Allen still refuses to talk to Cross. He eats only the bare minimum and stays in the inn throughout the entire day, coming out of his room to eat or use the toilet.

"This isn't going to work." Cross said one day. He decided to bring Allen back to Europe to meet Mother. "She will know what to do. She always took care of kids" Cross thought to himself as he gave Allen a piggy-back while carrying the two heavy backs of possessions they had. Yet another long ferry ride back to Europe before going to Mother's place. Throughout the entire journey, Allen hadn't said a single word and kept shivering on Cross's back, he was a shadow of his past self. The once optimistic and bubbly child of Cross was gone. In his place was a kid that knew fear and despair and couldn't except it. Once they had reached Mother's place, Mother tried to comfort Allen, telling him that everything was alright but he just wouldn't listen.

Then came the pain. It came one Sunday morning. Everything was fine and Mother was preparing breakfast while the rest were sleeping. Then it started, Allen was screaming and it woke up everyone. He was trashing about his clean bed (courtesy of Cross) and covering his left eye. Blood could be seen flowing down Allen's left eye and due to his trashing, it stained his white hair, making it a dark red. Soon the pain died down and Allen was back to the way he was.

Days passed and Allen turned from bad to worse. He doesn't come out of his room at all. He would go to the toilet from time to time but other than that he would just wet his bed. Allen now would not eat even a single scrap of food by himself and needed Cross to feed him.

Then Cross couldn't take it anymore and went to talk to Allen.

"Did you loved your friends that much?" He asked.

"…"

"You know what one of my friends used to say?"

"…"

""Never stand still. Always keep walking." He always said that to himself and everyone around him. It is one of the few advices I take to heart and would never forget."

"But…"

"Oh, you finally spoke. I was thinking you never speak again."

"But they were my friends. They were the one that truly cared for me similar to the way you did, Father. Now they're gone forever." Allen said with tears rolling down his face.

"But I'm still here aren't I?"

"….Father…." Allen cried out as he gave Cross a huge hug.

(Cross P.O.V)

A month had passed since that day, Allen and I were finally leaving Mother's place to continue travelling.

"We'll be off then…" I said.

"Umm… Thanks for everything." My boy finally said after a while.

"Well then, Allen Marian Walker…" Said Mother

"Eh…" Said Allen, looking shocked

"If you are going to call me father then it is obvious that you will carry my name. Is it not, Allen?" I chimed in.

"…Yes Father."

And with that, we left and continued our travels.


End file.
